The acquisition and use of applications on different computing devices at the same or different times continues to grow at a rapid pace. To manage this growing demand for these applications, existing technologies have been developed to provision applications based on a demand level. For example, when a request has been received for a particular application, existing technologies will simply provision that application to the requesting client device. However, this provisioning with existing technologies becomes more complicated when there are multiple computing devices requesting an application at the same time.
Unfortunately, with existing technologies when multiple computing devices request the same application, the speed at which that application can be delivered to each of the requesting computing devices slows down. Additionally, the sudden demand for applications also drastically increases the power or resource consumption of the data center hosting the application or applications.